full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Mikas
Mikas is a young vampire among the Nightwalkers, but the only one out for Alaric's blood, and will do anything and everything to end him... even going after innocent lives. Characteristics *'Name': Mikas *'Age': 16 (in appearance; chronologically 316 years old) *'Hair': Whitish Blonde *'Eyes': Blue *'Likes': *'Dislikes': Alaric and all his workings *'Family': All deceased Appearance Background Personality As a human, Mikas is kind and upbeat in spite of the harsh events in his childhood. He is able to keep smiling and be happy because of his adopted family at the orphanage. He always thinks of his new family and is happy to buy ice cream for them. He is cheerful, feisty, and friendly and even managed to befriend Alucard despite his warnings. He is a little violent and tries to beats up Alucard when he stated he was too kind and soft-hearted to fight. As the eldest child, he takes charge and acts responsible for the other children. As he grows up in the Vampire Capital, Sanguinem, he becomes more cunning and willing to do whatever dirty work is necessary in order to help his family, but he refuses to let any of the other children take such hardships. He even approaches Alaric and lets him drink his blood on multiple occasions in order to help his family escape. Although he feels miserable and even breaks out crying in front of Alucard once, he typically maintains a carefree and happy persona in front of the children. He wants to make sure they all still have hope. Alucard describes Mikas as "smart" but "always stupidly nice to everyone” when he describes him to Claire. Mikas uses his courage, cunning, and wits to lead his family past vampire patrols and to an exit in the city. Even though Mikas sacrifices himself to let them escape, he is only able to save a young girl (who was the ancestor of Claire). He states that he can die in peace as long as at least someone survives. When Alaric offers to turn him into a vampire and give him immortality, he refuses. But Alaric turns him anyway, stating that immortality will make him just as much a monster as he did, then he’ll ask if he can still deny what he really is inside. After this, Mikas comes to hate both vampires and humans. He hates vampires because of his history with them as well as vengeance on Alaric, and he hates humans for using and experimenting on others, as well as being just as much as monstrous as Alaric is. He travels across the world and sees horrible human experimentation on both human and extraspecies from the Facility. As a self-loathing and moody vampire, Mikas is a pale shadow of his former self. He undergoes the traditional vampire loss-of-emotion and cannot help but yearn to bite any human he sees, but he shows tremendous self-restraint. Unlike the older vampires, his darker emotions have yet to fade enough for him to forget hatred. When Jinx asks him what he is, Mikas answers that he is just an "ugly bloodsucker." He never smiles and always looks apathetic. Mikas blames himself for the death of his family, and his sole reason for living is to protect Claire… even if it means to kill Alucard. He also seems to hate him as well due to so many times that Alucard had many times to finish off Alaric, but he didn’t take it, calling him “a gutless, honorless coward becoming just as soft as the werewolf, Alpha”. He keeps to himself and only has real conversations with Hal and Ruby. Although Jinx repeatedly attempts to make conversations with him, Mikas usually ignores her and refuses to interact with other vampires as much as possible. Skills/Abilities Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Justin Briner Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Nightwalkers